Generally, video data is encoded according to a designated data compression standard, e.g., a moving picture expert group (MPEG) compression standard, and is stored in a data storage medium or is transmitted via a communication channel in the form of bit streams.
Scalable video encoding (SVC) is a video compression method for suitably adjusting a data amount and transmitting data corresponding to various types of communication networks and terminals. Furthermore, multi-view encoding (MVC) is used for compressing multi-view video, such as 3D pictures.
In the SVC and the MVC in the related art, video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on macro blocks of designated sizes.